


An Angel With Butterfly Wings

by MeowWowImAFangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute Dean, Cute Sam, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lots of Angst, Reader-Insert, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Trigger Warnings, cute cas, cute you, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6914650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeowWowImAFangirl/pseuds/MeowWowImAFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*THERE MIGHT BE SPOILERS*<br/>Summary: You are a hunter raised by Bobby Singer after your father dies. You meet the Winchester brothers later on in life and become 'one of them' etc<br/>-this was going to be an OC but, more people like "xReader" <br/>-this does go off plot chronologically but it also has some off plot things (aka I made it up)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Your Background Story

**Author's Note:**

> I do take requests for anything Supernatural just message me :)  
> Also if there are any triggers in a chapter I will add a note before hand   
> enjoy,  
> \--MeowWowImAFangirl

******WARNING!!!!! MIGHT HAVE TRIGGERS, IMPLIED SUICIDE AND IMPLIED DEATH, AND TALK OF DEPRESSION*******

 

You were born and raised in Chicago, IL. Your father was a hunter and your mother was an oblivious civilian. He would always tell you stories about his hunts. Of course that's what you even thought them as, stories. Well that all changed, the day your father decided to tell your mother that he was a hunter. He was never good with words, so everything came out wrong. The way he put it made him sound insane. 

"Where are you going?!" your father asked panicked

"Anywhere, away from you!" your mother said packing up a bag, and dragging you and your younger brother into the car. 

Your mother was so upset that she ran the red light.

\---------------------

Your father became extremely depressed, almost immediately; he brought a bottle to their funeral. For him to keep his mind off of it, he went off on the road and started hunting again. You being only 9 at the time had to stay in the hotel room. You would be stuck in various hotel rooms on your own for days. In the midst of your boredom during this time, you would read your father's journals and books. You started your own journal, which at the time was only notes from what you have read. 

\-----------------------

You headed to South Dakota, to stay with one of your father's old hunting buddies. He was worried about both you and your father after the accident. You stayed there for a while, about 8 months; which was the longest you've spent in one place since the accident. 

Your father was working in the shed when suddenly a bang echoed through the scrap yard.

In the note he said that since you were settled down, that he felt comfortable leaving you with Bobby. 

\------------------------

Bobby Singer raised you until you were 17; when you left.


	2. The Winchester Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet the Winchester Brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **THIS IS A CONTINUED INTRO HENCE WHY IT IS SHORT AND NOT AS DETAILED, FURTHER CHAPTERS WILL MOST LIKELY BE LONGER, THNX MY BBYS**

You were on a case hunting a vamp. Simple single vamp that you had under control. Ironically the very famous Winchester brothers were on the same, ex-simple hunt.

\--------------------------

You were sitting at the bar table in a small diner in Georgia; keeping an eye on the vamp. 

"You sure this is a lone vamp Sammy? There's been about 8 murders in the last 4 months. That sounds like a nest to me,"

"Dean I am sure. Kind of. Well, for the most part. But after we kill the vamp we should-- Dean, Dean?" Dean who was staring at you out of the corner of his eye was distracted, "Sorry, but someone that gorgeous doesn't come to places like this,"

\---------------------------

Your #1 suspect was leaving, so you paid your tab then proceeded to follow him out. 

The gank was easier than you had expected; you decapitated him gracefully. As you turned the corner behind the diner, pointing your gun at the two handsome men who were following you,

"Why are you following me?"

"Uh-- Hunter?" The taller teddy bear asked

"Who's asking," you respond still on edge

"Oh, I am Sam, and this is Dean--" 

"Winchesters?" you interrupted, everyone in the hunting/supernatural community knows about the infamous Sam and Dean Winchester. They both nod, you respond by putting your gun away and sticking your hand out, "Well, I'm (y/n) Singer," Both of the boys' jaws dropped.

"Singer? As in related to Bobby Singer, Singer?" The shorter gummy worm asked shocked.

"Yes, he's my adoptive father; well technically. Anyway which one of you are going to help me get rid of this body?"


	3. On the Road Again pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've been hunting with boys for a while now

You've been hunting with the boys for a while now.

"Change the song one more time Sammy and (y/n) can take shotgun," Dean said while changing the song back. Sammy put his hands up in defeat.

"So why are we in Louisiana again?" you asked.

"A hunt," Dean replied.

"No shit Sherlock," you replied, making Dean smirk, "But what are we hunting?" you rephrased your question, this time Sam responded, 

"We're not sure yet," You sighed, looking out the window and just continued waiting to get to the motel in silence. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The boys and you climb out of the Impala and brought your things inside. Depending on the motel, you would all share, or split up. Which usually meant that you get your own room. But, unfortunately this was not one of those occasions. You raced Sam to the bed, "HA! You get the pullout bed!" 

"No, (y/n) but they're so small," Sam responded, well more like whined, with his puppy dog eyes hoping you would change your mind. 

"There isn't a pullout bed," Dean said bluntly, while unpacking on the other twin bed. 

"Um, so do I get my own room?" You said trying to conceal your hope and excitement.

"No, we have to share beds," he said without looking up. You awkwardly stood there. What the hell, who were you going to sleep with? You decided that you'll just plop onto a bed when it comes time to sleep.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I am so friggin hungry, and bored," Dean said as he got up from the table.

"Then get food," Sam said with his head still in his laptop, click claking away. "Me too, I need food: or I'll die," you added in. 

"Then the both of you can go get food," Sam said not looking up from his research. "Fine, lets go," Dean said while grabbing his keys and heading out the door.

"I want pizza," you said immediately after you got in the car. 

"Okay, that was easy," Dean replied

"Can I drive?" you asked,while looking at him with (e/c) puppy dog eyes. Dean just looked at you and sighed, "Fine, but not one scratch," you could basically jump with joy. You changed sides and drove away from the motel. Dean turned on the radio and Fleetwood Macs' "You make lovin fun," came on, Dean changed it. You slapped his hand changed it back, the look he gave you was a very confused one to say the least. You simply replied, "Driver picks the music, and shotgun shuts his cakehole," Dean smirked and chuckled, "touche"


End file.
